Broken
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: What if Liu survived Jeff's attack? A story of Liu's life in a mental hospital. Jeff the Killer alternate end
1. Chapter 1

Broken.

That's exactly what Liu was.

So very, _very_ broken.

It was 4 o' clock pm.

He hadn't eaten since 3 days ago.

He looked around the bare, lifeless room that was _technically _his. But Liu did not feel at home in this mental hospital, despite how many years he had spent here. Nothing felt like home anymore. Even his own body felt foreign and cold.

He pushed the covers down to expose his bare chest. Looking down, he once again examined the scars that were placed there by his 'brother'. He lifted his arm mindlessly, placing his fingers on his chest and trailing them along all the dark scars, tears unconsciously forming in his eyes and running down his face.

Liu gets asked the same questions incessantly. He used to answer them.

"Who did this to you?"

"My brother..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"How do you feel about your brother?"

"I love him..."

"Why?!"

"Because he's my brother..."

He doesn't answer them anymore. He just stares and waits for the person to leave, whether they are a therapist, a nurse, or a stranger. He was sick of people questioning him, especially if they were questioning his love for his brother.

Because the monster who tried to kill him, and successfully killed his parents...

It wasn't his brother.

It wasn't Liu's Jeff.

Liu's Jeff would _never _do that.

A nurse entered the room, carrying a tray of food and placing it on Liu's lap. She wasn't scared of Liu.

She was the only nurse that wasn't scared of Liu.

He was beginning to pick up on the fact that she was the only one that interacted with him. And, being honest, Liu liked it. He liked her. She didn't ask questions or pressure him to talk. She just did what she thought was necessary for him to remain healthy. Even if he didn't want to do things such as eating or drinking.

He groaned loudly in disapproval of not only her timing but the fact that she brought him food.

"Come on, Liu. Enough of that. Eat."

He shot her a glare, not so much of anger but to show his disapproval of her timing. He does _not_ like being interrupted when he's thinking about his brother. She observed what he was doing with better detail and realized what she had interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, it's alright. I need to eat." He said, his voice raspy and as broken as everything else. His stomach growled in agreement, and he began to eat the food set in front of him contentedly. The nurse just stood there, dumbstruck. Liu had never spoken to her before. Hell, no one had heard Liu talk in almost a year. She began to wonder what he thought made her worthy of his words, but she was too shy to ask.

Liu finished his food and looked up at her with his cold, grey-green eyes.

"What is your name, anyway?" He asked, his voice softer and less raspy than before.

"Well, um, my name is Cynthia."

"Cynthia..." He said it as if he was playing with the name in his mouth; trying to think of the best tone in which to say it. "Cynthia."

"Yes, Cynthia." She muttered while looking down at her feet, more to herself than to Liu.

"My mother's name was Cynthia." She blushed deeply, looking back up at him.

"I'm sor-"

"No need to be sorry. You didn't name yourself. Besides, I think it's a pretty name." He looks at her, and his steely green eyes seem to soften. "I like you. You're genuinely kind, and you're not scared of me. I want you to come back everyday."

"O-okay. I will try."

He smiles, nodding toward the door.

"I would like to rest, if you don't mind."

"No problem!" She walks out of the room.

Once out of the room, she spoke to herself.

"What is going to become of me?"

She shook her head, walking down the silent corridor as in the room she exited, Liu drifted off into nightmare-filled sleep.

**Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this.**

Liu tossed and turned in his bed. His sleep had cursed him with nightmares. It wasn't a new happening, but it was still painful.

A flash of an insane smile. His arms were pinned above him. Jeff was straddled across his torso; his wide grey eyes gleaming in the moonlight, and his knife shining just the same. A gentle whisper flowed, fluid and slow.

"Go to sleep…"

Liu screamed. He screamed and screamed until his own screams woke him, but even then, he was still screaming. He never wanted to sleep again. **Ever.**

Cynthia flew into the room, a concerned look plastered across her face. Liu was still screaming. Broken, broken. She moved to his side, rubbing his hand gently. She spoke not a word from her mouth, but her actions spoke enough. Eventually, Liu's screaming mellowed to a whimper, which developed to silence.

A broken silence.

"Are you calm?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine."

"Good."

Cynthia released his hand, looking down to her feet. He sat contently in the broken silence, in which she felt quite lost.

Is he sane? Insane?

He was on the fence. He had been for a while now.

**Thank you for reading! This is really short, but I wrote another chapter right after, so that hopefully will make up for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this one's a bit different, but bear with me.**

He slid among the shadows, hiding himself in the darkness of the night. It's almost as if the streetlights flicker off in fear as he shuffles down the street, blood dripping onto the road like tears off of his face.

He moves steadily toward his goal- a large building at the end of the road that is said to hold the mentally ill.

He realized some time ago that Liu was still alive. It was windy autumn night, with red and orange leaves whipping around the graveyard. He felt something was… off. Kneeling down, he looked at the gravestone that was carved in bold letters: LIU WOODING. Nothing else.

_No. It's not right._

_He's alive._

And so he walked. Eventually, he reached the building. Knowing it was a bad idea to enter through the door, he walked around the building, looking in windows. When he was about to give in and call it a night, he saw him. Laying in his bed. Blonde hair, messy and long.

Scars. Scars _all over_.

Liu.

The window was open, so he climbed in gingerly. He knew that if he made a sound, this would all end in screaming, so he stayed as quiet as possible.

A black rose.

Gentle and sleek. Mysterious and dark.

Drenched in blood from that nights killings.

Broken.

He left it on the night stand. Just laying there, like Sleeping Beauty awaiting true love's kiss.

He turned toward the window to exit the room. _Should I ever come back?_

Cold blue eyes opened, darting to the window. Liu sat up in his bed, tense and terrified.

"Jeff?"

Jeff turned his head, his eyes warmer than they had been in what felt like a thousand years. His heart gushed with love, a strange feeling. He wished to capture that. Keep it with him for all the nights he felt so numb, and he killed and killed just to feel **something**. All the nights he knew he could never go back home, so he hurt himself just replace longing with pain, something temporary and masking. All the nights he thought he had killed his brother, so he cried himself to sleep, and woke up cold and alone.

"Go to sleep, Liu."

Standing outside, dew brushed onto his boots. He frowned at his crimson red hands.

_Oh, what a world. Can a man even change?_

He sighed, almost laughing to himself. Silly thought, but different than the norm.

A good different.

_Yeah. I'll be back._

**I brought Jeff back! What do you think? Please tell me! I want to know what you guys want so I can write for you ^^**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
